Degotoga K. Atagulkalu
<-Oconostota Eluwilussit - Degotoga K. Atagulkalu - Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a-> Degotoga Kanuna Atagulkalu (commonly known as DKA) (January 4, 1950-March 3, 2019) was the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria who reigned Chawosauria from February 24, 2017, up to his death on March 3, 2019, as Supreme Leader of the Empire and the Patriarch of the Atagulkalu Family. In Chawosaurian History, he was the first Chawosaurian Emperor to have been Cherokee Indian, the first of all Emperors to have been born in a Native American Reservation, the Cherokee Nation, the first monarch of all to have been born and raised in the American South. Had been a Longtime Democrat since John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson, supported LBJ in 1964, describing himself as a "Johnsonian Democrat", because of his inspiration towards the Great Society. Born in the Cherokee Nation on January 4, 1950, in Tahlequah. Born to two Dirt Poor Farmers, Sequoyah, and Agasga, marries in 1969, had 9 children, his wife kills herself due to an Extramarital Affair, DKA marries his mistress, moves to New York from Texas where he did Bull Riding, had three children. DKA entered Chawosauria, along did his twin sister, Adsila Ahyoka, and her husband, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, in 2015 during the escalation of the Chawosaurian Revolution in 2015 following the Chawallianity Renaissance in Australia, DKA was recruited because of his niece, Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie's marriage into the Montgomery family and her service as President of Chawosauria from 1988 to 2005. DKA became a volunteer leader of the Pro-Democracy movement in the Revolution and a desire to spread social democracy to Chawosauria. Antonio Kingston died in 2015 and his successor, Joseph Lopez, was barred from running for reelection because he was Muslim. In the 2015 Chawosaurian elections, the Revolutionaries suffered a crushing defeat, Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik was defeated by the defecting, converted Communist, Samantha Wawetseka, in the 2015 Chawosaurian direct election, and the Communist Party oblivated the Social Democratic Labour Party of Chawosauria in the 2015 Chawosaurian legislative elections, thus keeping their majority in the Palace, and the 23rd Chawopolis Palace began in 2016 with a commanding Communist government. In the beginning of 2016, the Great Patriotic War (formerly the Chawosaurian Civil War) began, Samantha Wawetseka was removed from power because of her gender but the Communist Party mistakenly gave the capitalists an upper hand in the Chawosaurian Monarchical Selection of 2016, leading to Abooksigun Eluwilussit to become the first Capitalist since Emperor Santiago to take over. Abooksigun reigned as a centrist but clashed with the Communist Party-dominated Chawopolis Palace, the conflict was so bad that the Palace ordered a 2016 Chawosaurian direct election to have Abooksigun removed, but failed to recruit a candidate for the Communists. In reaction to the 2016 Brexit referendum in Britain, Abooksigun established the Chawosaurian European Parliament to combat Euroscepticism, but since the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election, won by Donald Trump, the Revolutionaries became focusing on the Presidency of Trump and global populism. Abooksigun Eluwilussit lost reelection to Malina Lusa Parker, and died shortly after. 2017 was a big year for the Revolutionaries, as well as DKA, Malina Parker was assassinated a month into her monarchy and was replaced by her deputy, Oconostota Eluwilussit, Abooksigun's son, but the Palace and the Revolutionaries universally thought he was too young to rule, so another monarchical selection was held, and surprisingly, DKA was chosen. He took office on February 24, 2017. DKA, although got few pieces of legislation passed, had major fights between the Communist Party-controlled Palace and DKA and his monarchy, the fight was so bad the Communist Party tried to replace him with an election in April, which only resulted in a tie between him and Timothy Max Roosevelt II, causing them to co-rule, this helped the Selection of Religion Act become law. DKA tried to desegregate the military of religious discrimination, angering the Palace that they called another direct election, and because DKA packed the Palace with more seats, the Palace called a snap legislative election. In the 2017 elections, DKA won reelection in the 2017 Special Election and won a supermajority in the Chawopolis Palace, creating two coalitions, the Left-Wing Coalition, and the Big Tent Coalition. In 2018, DKA pushed his legislative orders and demands through the Arsenals of Socialism, making strong changes in Chawosauria's society. In the Chawosaurian Civil War, DKA gained political and religious support from the Empire Christians to fight the radical Christian Theocrats. DKA was badly hated by the Bismarckians, in fact, they hated DKA so much they proudly alleged he was the Antichrist. DKA retaliated against the Communist Party Primaries of 2018 to avoid running for reelection against Timothy II, the man who DKA ironically defeated by 3 million votes in his last election. DKA exited out of the race mired in scandal as a result of this attempt to block his opponent's certification. The most aggressive brain cancer of all. On June 14, 2018, DKA ordered the military recruitment for the international invasion of Brasilistan for their human rights violations, thus alienating and infuriating his own isolationist and nationalist supporters that he earned support from in the 2017 special election. DKA ended up cracking down on the human rights of due process and statute of limitations for Chawosaurians who are pedophiles, because pedophilia is a taboo in Chawosauria, and a serious crime as well, Emperor DKA cracked down on pedophilies' due process rights, established the death penalty for pedophilia, bypassing anti-pedophile policies and laws including the Roy Moore Act of 2018, Roy Moore Policy of 2018, Permanent Order 34569, and the Children and Adolescence Safety Act of 2018, systemically making life in Chawosauria increasingly more difficult for Chawo-Pedophiles, and escalating anti-pedophile hysteria in Chawosauria. DKA established the so-called "Roy Moore Act System" named after Roy Moore because he was accused of child molestation when he was running for U.S. Senate in Alabama in 2017. In the 2018 U.S. Midterm Elections, DKA suffered a major end-of-reign curse with his Democratic Party plummeted in the U.S. Senate by a couple of seats despite his party did luckily managed to pick up a sizable majority in the House of Representatives by a historic gain of seats, picked up only seven governorships, diminished four state Republican trifectas, gained seven state Democratic trifectas, and won the national popular vote in all, the House of Representatives elections, the Governorships in general, and even in the U.S. Senate elections by ironically an even larger margin. This election in the United States failed to have an impact on DKA's popularity, although his approval ratings did improve as a result of this election, this improvement did not materialize. In the end of 2018 and the beginning of 2019, opposition against DKA have escalated, on December 5, 2018, the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance withdrew from DKA's Left-Wing Coalition supermajority, drastically weakening his ability to enact legislation, and drastically putting his coalition in a minority position, the newly formed [[Dump DKA Now!|''Dump DKA Now!]] movement began, and growing Protests against him roared across Urban Chawosauria. DKA received substantial criticism for his Joseph Stalin-like handling of the Great Patriotic War, by introducing a military order, similar to Stalin's Order No. 227, that stated that any Soviet soldier retreats, will be shot to death, wherein DKA's military order, it orders that any soldier retreats, will be put to death, and any civilian, even a toddler, is seen on a war zone, that civilian will be shot to death by Chawosaurian snipers. DKA received criticism for his low activities in his investigations into the Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Incident, and lack of government action into the Great Blackout, a nationwide power outage caused by the shortage of coal. By the early months of the last year of DKA's monarchy, Chawosauria loses foreign influence that it lost its membership in the World Assembly, on February 21, 2019, Chawosauria, under DKA orders, attempted to restore its membership and surprisingly succeeded. Chawosauria also experienced modest economic recovery, this economic recovery was so modest it was significantly modest then U.S. President Barack Obama's attempt to regrow the American Economy during his Presidency. This causes DKA's approval ratings to have much difficulty in improving and risk his Capitalist government to suffer a potential Communist Party red wave in the 2019 elections in Chawosauria. The opposition Communist Party improved and restored their leverage over the Chawopolis Palace by removing Chawosauria from the Orisis alliance of nations to the Soviet Union alliance of nations on March 1, 2019, thus signaling an improving popular influence of the Communist Party that was destroyed in the 2017 elections. On March 3, 2019, at the age of 69, DKA died in his vacation hotel room at St. Moritz, Switzerland. DKA was succeeded by Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, the first Polynesian in Chawosaurian History to have taken over the Chawosaurian Monarchy. It was revealed on the day after DKA's passing that DKA passed away of Glioblastoma. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu will have a legacy as one of Chawosauria's most decisive monarchs despite negative public opinion, DKA has one of the strongest records of legislative accomplishments and he is regarded as one of the greatest emperors in Chawosaurian history today. Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX commented that DKA was the greatest emperor he ever worked with, Boleslaus credited DKA for his Arsenals of Socialism program. DKA was the longest reigned monarch in the Abooksigun Era (2016-present) and the second-longest reigned monarch after Antonio Kingston in the Revolution Era. DKA may also be the longest-reigning monarch in the Age of Trump to the Chawosaurians who live in the United States unless Trump potentially wins reelection in 2020. Session Template Childhood and Private Life (1950-2015) '''Degotoga K. Atagulkalu' was born on January 4, 1950, in Cherokee County, Oklahoma, with a twin sister, to Sequoyah Atagulkalu and Agasga Ahyoka. He grew up with a New Deal and Southern Democrat voting family, and his parents were fifth-cousins once removed. DKA was born under the citizenship and law of the Cherokee Nation. DKA was a member of the Sons of Confederate Veterans as a result of being the descendant of those Cherokee Ancestors who fought for the Confederacy (Cherokee Braves) during the American Civil War. The Sons of the American Revolution rejected DKA's request because his Cherokee ancestors supported the British Empire in the American Revolutionary War. DKA grew up living around the rural areas where Racist White Southerners showing intense opposition from Republican President Dwight D. Eisenhower's pro-Civil Rights initiatives. As a child, along with his five siblings, Unega, Adsila, Galegenoh, Awinita, and Sequoia, he was babysitted by his grandmother, Mother Ahyoka, while their parents were away, and DKA described his grandmother after her death in 1997 as "a gentle kind woman, especially around children". DKA was one of those children who were allowed to attend to an all-white school ordered by the Brown v. Board of Education decision, but DKA was bullied in school because of his racial and cultural background, people refused to bus him from his reservation to an all-white school, in 1965, DKA dated Sally Monroe, but the relationship was met with disapproval from Sally's family because Sally was white and DKA was colored. In 1966, Sally and her family moved away to Alabama to get Sally away from DKA. In 1962, DKA was once attacked by the Ku-Klux-Klan because they mistakenly thought DKA was a Mexican immigrant, this infuriated DKA's father, Sequoyah. Sequoyah successfully tracked the KKK members who attacked DKA in a bar, and assaulted them with a shotgun, only one member was killed, but as a result of white privilege in the South, Sequoyah was arrested and charged with assault and was released from prison luckily survived his prison term, he was released by 1966. In the 1960s, Degotoga was a young hippie participating in the New Left movement in opposition to the Vietnam War, he joined the New Left movement and the New Age, Anti-Establishment Counterculture movement in 1965, at age 15, and became one of the earliest Americans who were in the 60s supporting Abortion rights, Gay rights, Birth control rights, and other social liberal concepts liberals in the 21st century now support that liberals in the 60s didn't back then supported, and he secretly supported Lyndon B. Johnson, even in the 1964 election, where Johnson crushed Goldwater in a 486-52 electoral vote margin. Degotoga has challenged Social Conservative and Christian establishment norms of the American society of the 60s. DKA openly and harshly criticised Jim Crow laws of the South and other racial segregationalist laws across the country, school prayer in public schools, anti-abortion laws, and the Vietnam War drafts, DKA openly supported Dr. Martin Luther King Jr, and the Civil Rights Movement. DKA on his High School graduation in 1968, his mother was proud. But since 1968, he distanced himself from his mother after marrying his first wife behind her back after being denied permission by his mother to marry, when his mother found out that DKA married behind her back, she was furious with DKA and his father ordered DKA to leave the house, DKA packed his bags, his father handed DKA the keys to an old Volkswagen Beetle, and ran off to Texas where he went to college. DKA worked at a college job to pay his college fees and student loans. In 1969, he discovered his wife was pregnant with their child, and DKA was really unhappy but refused to abandon the child. DKA contacted his mother and told them that he and his wife, Awinita were having a child, Agasga yelled at DKA and had an argument. This is the last time DKA communicated with his mother. DKA's father told him that he couldn't raise a child now while he's still in college. On January 24, 1970, on the child's birth, DKA's parents showed up to see the child, DKA met his mother for the first time since 1968, DKA escorted his mother to the baby, but DKA and Agasga didn't talk to each other nor looked at each other. Agasga was obviously furious with DKA. In 1968, he attended Texas State University, and graduated early in 1969, he became a bull rider in Rodeos in Texas and traveled to Mexico for bull riding. He married in 1968 to Awinita Maxwell, the couple moved to Texas and had 9 Children, the marriage shattered apart when Awinita discovered an Extramarital Affair between DKA and Kamryn Clarkson, she and DKA had a fight and grabbed her husband's pistol and shoots herself on their master bed with her kids in the house and her eldest son, DKA 2.0 watching his own mother takes her own life at 10 years old, he then married his mistress, Kamryn Clarkson and moves to New York City. DKA and his new wife had three children, one conceived from Adultery. DKA's mother and father despised DKA for this deed, and demanded to gain custody of DKA's children by filing a child custody lawsuit against their son at court. DKA was sued by his parents at a United States courthouse in the State of Texas, but DKA moved out-of-state before the lawsuit even occurred, forcing his parents to drop the lawsuit and cancel court hearings. Democratic Party and Political Movements (1960-present) Degotoga became interested in politics in the 1960 United States Presidential Election thanks to the inspiring of John F. Kennedy, he became a Democrat in 1962 at the age of 12, a party he will remain to his lifetime, DKA was mostly inspired by Lyndon B. Johnson's great society and began to look up to LBJ as a role model in his very life. Although DKA was a staunch Johnson fan, he opposed the Vietnam War while Johnson supported the war in the beginning and throughout his whole presidency to restrain the Spread of Communism. DKA was mostly inspired by President, Lyndon B. Johnson in part because of his Texas Heritage, despite DKA was not born in Texas or he lived in Texas, but DKA thought of Texas as the state of determination and toughness, because the State Animal of Texas is considered the Bull to many people, particularly to the Ancient Greeks, the Bull symbolizes Manhood, Masculinity, and Strength. DKA moved to Texas because of his marriage. DKA had voted Democratic in all 14 Presidential Elections between 1964 to 2016. DKA is of the Progressive Democrats of America, the Strong Progressive Wing of the Democratic Party and in 2016, they endorsed Bernie Sanders, DKA is identified as a Liberal Socialist, a form of Social Democracy who is both Liberal and Socialist on many equations. DKA had been a longtime supporter for LGBT Rights, one of the longest serving Americans who fought in the LGBT Rights Movements since the 1960s, and longtime support of the Women's Rights Movements, and opposed the Vietnam War despite having faith in LBJ's Great Society. Life in Chawosauria before the Monarchy (2015-2017) First Appearance of Abooksigun Eluwilussit Abooksigun Eluwilussit began to appear in Chawosauria in early-mid 2015, after joining Samantha Wawetseka in the Chawallianity Renaissance in Australia in the Chawosaurian Revolution. Abooksigun's wife, Adsila Ahyoka also appeared and so did their children. Adsila's twin brother, DKA, was a New York resident from the South, who was not involved in Chawosauria, but became an activist in Chawosauria. Rise in the Public Scale DKA was published in the Drop of Water Magazine by Christian Spartan on December 2015. Role in the Monarchy of Abooksigun Eluwilussit Degotoga was one of Abooksigun's important legislators, in the role of the Orlando Attacks, DKA successfully got his LGBTQIA Human Rights Act of 2016 passed by Abooksigun. Abooksigun picked DKA as his running mate, but lost to Malina Lusa Parker. Becoming Emperor On February 21, 2017, Malina Lusa Parker, Empress of Chawosauria, was assassinated due to her attempt to pass the Religious Freedom Amendment. Between February 21, to 23, 2017, although Oconostota Eluwilussit was emperor, he was considered not qualified due to his age. DKA was picked by the House of Dynasties. DKA refused to accept the nomination, but was any way selected by the Lordmasters of the House of Dynasties, DKA resisted the results, DKA had no option but to accept the offer and was sworn in by Chief Justice, Sharron Lawson, on February 24, 2017. Chawosaurian Monarchy (2017-2019) The Degotoga Monarchy began with the Resignation of Oconostota Eluwilussit. The Philosophy of this Monarchy is Social Democracy and Democratic Socialism. The Monarchy was different from various Monarchies and one of the first Monarchies since the Chawalliankalitan Era. Monarchy Begins The Monarchy began with a Popular Vote Divided Election, DKA will remain in power and Timothy II will become Co-Monarch due to a Scattered Election. His Decisive Administration began with the Chawosaurian Civil War, with Theodosia invading Chawosauria and DKA struggled to find an escape plan, Chawoserbia offered by it's President, Jacob Grifasi, to join the alliance against the Theodosian Threat. DKA also a Social Democrat, demanding to push Chawosauria to a Progressive Direction despite resistance from the Chawallian Communist Party, the dominant party of Chawosauria, the party still follows the Old School Communist Manifesto as it's platform. The Decisive Power of DKA is military, which the Dominant Party has no right to intervene or regulate the military powers of the Chawosaurian Monarch. However, the Unified Opposition from the Chawosaurian Government. The Grifasi Administration offered Military Aide for the Eastern Chawosaurians. Trump Administration DKA voted for Hillary Clinton over Trump in 2016 but felt the pain for her losing, with his Brother-in-law passing away 2 months after the election and before the Inauguration, DKA felt even worst pain, when Trump became President, DKA marched in the Women's March on Washington, DKA was aware of the Justice Democrats, suspicion towards Trump's Relationship with Russia, and Condemned his strike on Syria, when DKA came to Power in February 2017 and won legitimate power in April 2017 despite a Popular Vote Despite, he started passing policies affecting Chawosaurians and the United States. Chawosaurian European Parliament and the European Union With Brexit taking effect to the European Union and also the United States, massive widespread fears and hopes for Populism spreads, Right-Wing Populism becomes the most dangerous and is the most concerning, Left-Wing Populism is least concerning and dangerous, Right-Wing Populism is becoming more common in Europe due to the Refugee Crisis from the Middle East thanks to Jihadist Terrorism and Authoritarianism in the region, sparking the largest refugee crisis since World War 2. Once Refugees enter Europe, accidental smuggling of Jihadists to Europe flows and the rise of Xenophobia inspires others like Donald Trump, Marline Le Pen and other future Fascist Leaders running for office and then allows Russia to intervene in European Elections to help Far-Right Nationalist Populists coming to power in order to crumble the European Union, NATO, and all of the Western Civilization, but once the allegations of Russia hacking into the Elections in the United States to help Trump into power, Controversy struck because the United States is a Post-World War 2 Major Warfare Superpower as Russia is, the Circumstances are the Trump Administration receiving the Lack of Trust from the United States Intelligence Community has actually made it mostly harder for Trump to actually fulfill the promises made to the American People in the 2016 Elections because the Allegations are fatelly spreading to the American News Media, causing it to spread from the Media Community to the American Public, causing the divide between Suspicion and Skepticism towards the Trump Administration because Russia is still hacking elections as of 2017 and Trump has lied about his Business Relations with Russia and his boyfriend treatment towards Putin. On May 3, 2017, FBI Director, James Comey responded to Hillary Clinton's interview the night before the day, saying he would do it again, but Controversy struck when he exposed Hillary Clinton but didn't expose Donald Trump over Russia, which he didn't expose Trump until March 2017, which crippled Trump's Credibility. Chawosaurian Civil War 2017 Theodosian Surprise Assault On May 8, 2017, in response to the 2017 French Presidential Election, the Leader of the Chawosaurian European Parliament, Jonathan Bismarck orders the entire Chawosaurian European Parliament to succeed the entire continent of Europe joined by Siberia and Central Asia forming the Theodosian Empire a moment after the results of the election came out against Marine Le-Pen. After the Successful Disconnection between Theodosia and Chawosauria, Bismarck orders the surprise attack on Chawosauria, despite are divided into two nations, Western Chawosauria and Eastern Chawosauria. Immediately starting the Chawosaurian Civil War. Chawosaurian Territorial Losses Chawosauria on both sides, West & East, lost lots of Land to the Theodosians, sparking Protests against the Emperor, DKA. Loss of Territory DKA felt the pain of Eastern Chawosauria losing so much territory to the Theodosians. By June 1, 2017, Chawosauria lost so much territory, Massive Violent Protests sparked against DKA. Planning of the New Military Strategy DKA struggles a Military Plan with the Losses of Territory and with the Confederacy may win the Civil War, it would strengthen the Eastern Chawosaurian Alliances. Chawosauria's Weapons of Mass Destruction DKA ordered the beginning of the Seaforth Project, constructing their new weapons, with Professor, Bellock taking charge in the construction. It is because the Bismarckians were getting more bigger enough to destroy the Chawosaurian Empire. Empire Christians Empire Christians are Christians who live in Chawosauria and are opposed to the Christian Theocrats. Progress in Chawosaurian Military Victories In the military battles of Operation Napoleon, and Siberia, where Chawosaurians won more battles over the Bismarckians. North America Federalization Plan of 2017 On May 23, 2017, DKA and Skipper Sanders have announced the plan to Transform the Country of North America, two ways, the Federal Republic of North America and the United States of North America. DKA was told that this violates EPICE, but the DKA Administration announced it demands to repeal the Executive Order. Response to U.S. Withdraw from Paris Agreement On June 1, 2017, U.S. President, Donald Trump, announced the U.S. will withdraw from the Paris Agreement, and seek a new deal, many nations rejected the withdraw, others accepted it, but on June 2, 2017, Eastern Chawosaurian Emperor, DKA, condemned the act as "immoral" and gave Trump a severely negative response, DKA ordered Eastern Chawosauria to pass strict Environmentalist Laws, which gave DKA a very decisive margin in his approval ratings among Environmentalists and Pacifists, and most Anarchists. DKA's decisive response to Trump's Paris Agreement Withdraw will eventually jump his approval ratings at a much higher margin among Chawosaurians on both sides. By June 3, 2017, his approval ratings will be released. DKA was the first Emperor to have been polled. Response of the U.S. Travel Bans DKA condemned the Travel Ban imposed by Trump, Chawosauria has an Anti-Christian Travel Ban imposed by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1979. American Health Care Act of 2017 DKA will be affected by Trumpcare, but not his twin sister, who because of her husband, she's very wealthy and earned more wealth when her husband died in 2017. DKA is not wealthy, he is of the Working Class, he is a White-Collar Worker. Loss of his Texas Property to Harvey and Exposed Tax Crimes On August 28, 2017, it was announced that DKA had lost his original Texas Property to Hurricane Harvey, his Texas Property which he still owned despite his son, daughter-in-law, and Grandson held residence in that Property, was destroyed by Hurricane Harvey and his daughter-in-law was killed in the storm, running across the hall, slipping and fell down the stairs after trying to run to her son's room to wake him to prepare him for the Hurricane. After the House was destroyed, DKA 2.0, now a single parent of only one son, moved out of the house and have nowhere to go, the National Gaurd removed the body of DKA's daughter-in-law, and they found that that woman didn't just slip, she tripped, she tripped over a nearly boarded piece of floor board hidden under the hall rug and found was a box of unpaid Tax Returns received by the original owner whose name is still on the House's deed, DKA, when he lived in the House in the 1970s to prevent or hide evidence of Tax Avoidance, which is illegal in the United States. Alabama Senate Election of 2017 On December 12, 2017, the State of Alabama has surprised the entire Nation, the U.S. by electing Doug Jones, the Democrat, instead of the Republican, Roy Moore, which Alabama is a Republican State. DKA criticize Jones as "on the side of the Moderate Republicans". DKA is a Progressive Democrat while Doug Jones is a Center-Right Democrat, a Blue Dog Democrat if you will. Reelection to the Monarchy .]] On December 24, 2017, the final results came in and won reelection and then on December 31, 2017, the Chawosaurian Media announced his victory on the morning and then on January 1, 2018, he had full clear power to reign Chawosauria, the kind of power no Monarch since Timothy Max Roosevelt had in his era of reign. DKA would be a very decisive emperor after this election. Response to the 2018 U.S. Government Shutdown On January 20, 2018, Emperor, Degotoga offered his opinion on the shutdown, calling the Republicans "Radicals" and DKA hoped the "Establishment Democrats" do not compromise on the DACA legislation. DKA took various surveys indicating that the Republicans and President, Trump are the blame. DKA issued Executive Order 2605, an executive order that gives supplies of food and social care for those Chawosaurians who live in the United States and are being impacted by the Government shutdown. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII is the apparent heir of DKA, JSM has become more determined to undermine other candidates for the succession of DKA. The Warning On February 6, 2018, Dr. Dergurman, one of Chawosauria's most famous scientists and psychologists, visited DKA and famously warned DKA of JSM's Narcissism. Scandalized in the press, JSM was angry and demanding to get revenge on the psychologist. Poseidon Scandal and 2019 Election On February 10 to 11, 2018, Chawosauria had discovered an oil rig that was supposed to close down after the beginning of the Chawosaurian Civil War. The Rig was discovered by the Naval Coast Guard. After the media reported on the blowout. DKA became in charge of the Investigations. DKA established five Investigative Commissions and nominated and ordained a Crown Prosecutor, Wolfric Dylan Parker, to investigate the scandal and move forward with persecution. The scandal undermined the credibility of the Anti-Communist Coalition. In the 2017 Special Election, the Non-Communist Parties in a coalition have won their first victory since 1899. The 2019 Federal Election was approaching and the Scandal was threatening a 1975 Election-like Communist Party landslide. As the Communist Party does their primaries very early due to an energized base, Timothy Max Roosevelt II easily won the primaries in an upset voter turnout, threatening DKA politically that he attempted to block the 2018 Communist Party Convention's certification by calling the Communist Party National Committee personally and asked them to cancel the certification, the Chawosaurian Intelligence Community surveillance the phone and leaked it to The Chawosauria Post. The scandal immediately brought DKA down and decided on national television not to run for reelection in 2019. DKA will likely leave office on December 31, 2019. Military Recruitment for the Invasion of Brasilistan On June 14, 2018, the International Community from Chawosauria's universe has pressured DKA into recruiting Chawosauria's armed forces to participate in the International Invasion of Brasilistan, which caused a severe backlash from the Chawosaurian people because Chawosauria was already in the midst of war. DKA announced the issuing of drafts for Chawosaurian soldiers for the War in Brasilistan and used National Security as an accuse to get Chawosauria involved in this conflict. From the Chawopolis Palace, three of DKA's isolationist allies have had an argument with DKA in fury, and DKA said he had to somehow bring the economy back again, and it would have to mean going to an interventionist war. DKA was reminded of the isolationism promises he made in the 2017 special election, and that he lied to the voters in 2017. Issuing of Drafts in Japan protesting against the War in Brasilistan.]] The DKA administration began to issue military drafts to get Chawosaurians involved in the Brasilistan War, but riots and protests erupted and DKA was met with widespread criticism for breaking his non-interventionist promises. DKA faced violent riots in the City of Chawopolis, DKA denied series of requests to restrain the demonstrations, and said these protesters have the right to free speech to oppose this conflict. Entrance into the War On June 16, 2018, DKA sent all troops to the Brasilistani territory. Chawosaurian soldiers have been moved from Bismarckia to Brasilistan, and the country itself began to face the greater effect of Chawosauria's warfare. Ending of the War and Aftermath The war ended in Chawosaurian Victory and there were no death casualties among Chawosaurian soldiers. Chawosauria took part in colonizing half of Brasilistan. Response to the Romanian Constitutional Referendum of 2018 The Romanian Constitutional Referendum of 2018 is a popular vote referendum where voters decide should the Constitution of Romania ban same-sex marriage or not. Collapse of Mental Stability, Increase of Alcoholism, and Drug Use The heavy weight of the political responsibilities and duties of the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria started to conflict DKA's mental stability, such weighing of political responsibilities and duties drove DKA to insanity, starting to develop Psychosis, Sleep Deprivation, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Paranoia, and potentially Schizophrenia. DKA, since August 2018, have been using sleeping pills to help him sleep because of Sleep deprivation and paralysis. DKA increased his drinking addiction to decrease his temper and ended up getting drunk every opportunity he gets to drink. Vacation to St. Moritz, Switzerland DKA announced he is taking a six-month vacation to St. Moritz, Switzerland. People started to notice DKA's falling health physically, due to the weigh of the responsibilities and duties of the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria, DKA drastically aged, and he developed brain cancer pretty quickly. DKA was driven by Psychosis, he was paranoid, alleged of seeing things, like the ghosts of his past, he banished a large number of servants and advisors, and his ego increased. 2018 U.S. Midterm Elections The Mainstream media mostly predicted that the Republican Party is on the verge of losing their majorities in both chambers of the U.S. Congress. The 115th Congress would end in disaster. DKA would play a role in voting Progressive Democrats to represent his home state, New York, former home state, Texas, and birth state, Oklahoma. DKA predicted another GOP landslide in the 2018 U.S. Midterm Elections because DKA criticised the Democrats for "being on the side of the Republicans" and on April 20, 2018, DKA announced his support for the Green Party of the United States, DKA said this about the Democrats "The Democrats aren't the solution to our Problem, the Democrats are the problem". On April 21, 2018, DKA said that he is very skeptical that the Democrats would win in 2018 and beyond because he said "The Democrats don't care about their constituents, they're just in it to win and make lots of money to enrich themselves and their wealthy buddies". DKA refused to vote in any election in New York, Texas, or Oklahoma, his birth state. After the 2018 elections, the election resulted in kinda of "a purple wave" in Congress, that they be weakening by a potential Democrat sweep in Arizona and Nevada, but a Red Wall-Blue Wave mixed state and local electoral results, that way result in crackdown on the red wall, which would boost DKA's popularity, but prevent that popularity from improving dramatically. On November 10, 2018, DKA came out energized as he was surprised by the enlarging Democratic sweep of the House of Representatives, and a Democrat push back against the Red wave in the Senate and a potentially crumbling Red wall in the Governors' races. Republican Senator from Texas, Ted Cruz, reelected to a second term but made an embarrassing performance for a Republican Senator in a primarily Republican state. On November 24, 2018, DKA praised the Democratic Party wave in the House of Representatives. The Democrats won all popular votes in the U.S. House, U.S. Senate, and Governorships nationwide, both House and Senate by wide margins, the U.S. Senate popular vote victory for the Democrats was even larger. Escalating Unpopularity and Spreading Opposition Social-Democratic-Green Party Alliance's withdraw from the Left-Wing Coalition On December 5, 2018, the 381 members of the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance broke away from the 707 member Left-Wing Coalition, leaving the coalition 326 members (lost 381 members), forcibly diminishing the left-wing coalition's supermajority status into a minority status. The Alliance will officially withdraw from the left-wing coalition by January 1, 2019, and the makeup of the 2018-2019 Government will begin by the second session of this government by January 3, 2019. Death and Funeral (see: Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu) In September of 2018, DKA's health began to deteriorate attributed to brain cancer. DKA began to vomit more, suffer from mood-swings, and getting dizzy, this made his staff wanting to get DKA away from the monarchy, but refused to disclose his health to the public. DKA's administration hidden his failing health from the public due to fears of impeachment proceedings by the Chawopolis Palace and hoped that vacation for the holidays away from Chawopolis might help DKA. DKA was taken to St. Moritz, Switzerland for peace and quite for DKA, but as the vacation progresses, his health continued to deteriorate, a doctor was called for DKA and it was confirmed that based on the symptoms DKA is showing, he does have brain cancer, DKA continues to vomit, getting dizzy, and even switching personalities throughout the whole vacation tenure. DKA was taken to a Chawosaurian Hospital hidden in Moritz, and DKA does have Glioblastoma, having an aggressive tumor in his brain, an oversize tumor, indicating Glioblastoma. DKA is on the verge of death regardless if he is treated, DKA's staff decided not to treat DKA, and allowed him to meet his fate. A person will die of glioblastoma in three months if not treated. DKA's staffers wanted him to die peacefully if his family at his side, DKA's family was called to travel to Switzerland from the Southern United States to say their farewells to DKA, and to be with DKA at his final moment. The administration waited until DKA's passing to reveal his death and health to the public. DKA agreed not to reveal this situation to the public. DKA wanting to make things right for himself and his family before goes, he admits he past mistakes, writes a testimony and will, take views from the balconies, and watch snowfalls throughout the whole winter, he watched his final election coverage in the United States, and was pleased to see his last American election result in good news for him at least for once. DKA took walks with his eldest son, DKA II, and spent his last Christmas with his family. A family man, he took his attention to his family for his dying moments, celebrating Christmas, New Years, and other holidays in the beginning of 2019. In the final days of February, after watching the Michael Cohen hearings, DKA's health badly deteriorated, he signed his last piece of legislation, and by March 1, 2019, he fell unconscious, and throughout March 2, 2019, he laid on his bed, unconscious, with his family at his side, along with a doctor monitoring his breathing, as the evening comes to nightfall, his breathing labored, as it was storming outside, the family spent the whole night hoping DKA would be fine, but his breathing continues to slow down, his wife, Stephanie Bismarck, couldn't bear to see her husband take his last breaths, and she left the bedroom in tears. At the crack of dawn, DKA continues to lay comfortably on his bed, breathing slowly, still unconscious, monitored by his Swiss-born Chawosaurian doctor. At 7:01 AM, March 3, 2019, DKA finally stopped breathing, and it was realized that DKA completely died an hour later at 8:03 AM. DKA's eldest son grabbed DKA's hand and cried to it, DKA's daughters left the room, shocked, and in tears, and his other sons walked outside in tears, one son punched the wall in anger over his father's passing. All of DKA's children are all adults. Hours later, DKA's corpse still lays in bed beautifully and peacefully like his actually sleeping normally, flowers were laid all around the corpse, two quarters were laid on DKA's eyes, and on March 4, 2019, DKA's corpse was removed from the bedroom, and was prepared for burial. DKA's death was announced the day he died, and information of DKA's health, and behind the scenes were all revealed two days after he died. Personal Life Degotoga was a Cherokee who had before worshiped the Cherokee Faith but is partly of his own belief. Degotoga is the father of 12 Children, married to two women, as a teen, he had a history of sexual affairs with other women, Degotoga was completely the main person in the family by his children, who is partly at the time, unforgivable. Family and Children Degotoga was married to Awinita Maxwell and fathered nine children with her, which Degotoga felt it was a waste of his priority, but in 1980 when his wife died, Degotoga was forced to have authority over his children and he was also forced to remarry in order to raise his children, Degotoga had one adoptive son from Ireland, Degotoga thought of raising a child was a waste of his lifetime, but after remarriage, he had three children. Religion Degotoga believed in the Cherokee Great Spirit, but his relations with religion was that he supported religion, but he had no interest in worshiping and Degotoga had always that religion was always had been a waste of his priority. Ethnicity Degotoga is high blooded Cherokee and 2% of Italian, Degotoga found his Italian ancestor who had lived until Degotoga was 13 years of age, Johnathan Michelangelo, was an Italian immigrant who was exchanged to Oklahoma.'' '' Appearance and Gallery Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (3).jpg Emperor Degotoga.jpg DKA.jpg Degotoga K. Atagulkalu.jpg Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (1).jpg Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (2).jpg DKA appeared a thick weighted man, much darker red skin, a Texas Mustache, a Strong Southern Accent and a Strong Texas Dressed Man who often wears a Ten Gallen Hat, Texas and Old West Styled Boots, a Farm Man and an American Southerner Cultured Man, but a Native American Styled Man also, worships the Cherokee Great Spirit, but apart of a Liberal Religion called the Unitarian Universalists. Regarding Politics, A Strong Southern Democrat, back in his childhood, the South was largely a Democratic Region, DKA raised into the Liberal and Progressive Ideology, supportive of FDR's New Deal, JFK's New Frontier, and LBJ's Great Society, his most admired president was Lyndon B. Johnson, because LBJ was a Liberal Southerner, DKA considered himself a Johnsonian Democrat or an LBJ Democrat, back when under 18 year old minors were allowed to vote under Parental and Guardian Permission, he was permitted by his parents to vote in the 1964 U.S. Presidential Election in favor of LBJ over Barry Goldwater. Voting History DKA often voted for Left-wing third parties. In 2008, DKA voted for his first Democratic presidential candidate since Michael Dukakis in 20 years. DKA would vote against that same Democratic candidate in 2012. Evolution of DKA's beard DKA is a Native American, it is unusual for Native Americans to even have beards, but there are Indigenous Americans who have beards, the Indigenous People of the Arctic have facial hair. DKA's beard had grew from 1968 to 1972, but grew even more between August 2017, to March 2018. No images yet.Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Chawosaurian Emperor Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Chawosaurian Hero Category:American Liberal Category:Socialist Category:Southern Democrat Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Hypersexual Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Left-Wing Populist __NONEWSECTIONLINK__